Today there exist various devices for blending powders and granulates of comparable densities. Commercially available devices are the V-blender, turbula shaker-mixer, and the motionless blender. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,495,145 and 4,495,146 to Gehri disclose additional systems for blending materials having the same density but different diameters.
In the alternative, blending material with varying density but having the same diameter is not so easily accomplished. This is because achieving a homogeneous blend and transferring the blend to its final destination present unique problems that must be resolved. These factors gain increased significance whenever the blended material is nuclear fuel.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a blending apparatus for constituents that will provide a homogeneous blend. A further object of this invention is to provide such a homogeneous blend for constituents of varying density but having a uniform diameter. Another object of this invention is to provide control over the blending ratio of the different fuels involved should such be desired. These and other objects of this invention will become obvious upon further investigation.